Holidays
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: Obi Wan decides to take some time off during the Republic equivalent of Christmas, but gets a little more than he intended. Just a lot of Obidala mush, basically. Please read and review if interested!


Holidays.

By Esteban T. Rodriguez

Author's note: Story of the Story.

Okeyday, here's the scoop, for those Master Jedi, young Padawans, Sith lords or bounty hunters reading this and who think I've gone barmy, writing a Christmas story in the middle of summer, but it couldn't wait. I was watching an older James Bond movie the other day, _On Her Majesty's Secret Service_, (Which is my fav!) and since I'm a big fan of Obidala, the story wrote itself in my mind. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And for more information on Quell Byelfor and the events mentioned in the first paragraph, read _Founding Fathers,_ by yours truly! I hope you will not be disappointed. Anyhow, on with the story!

Though it might not have appeared as such from outside, from a passing speeder, the Jedi temple was a busy hive of activity, not solely because of the Jedi bustling about within its hallowed walls, but because of the interior appearance men. They hung thick green boughs from the high ceilings, in the halls, as well as round the banisters and pillars that were narrow enough to accommodate them, and placed green trees in a canister of nutrient enriched water, which were all adorned with candles and various baubles. It was Byelformas, once again throughout the Republic, a holiday celebrated on the birth date of Quell Byelfor, the founder of the Jedi Order, which then paved the way the way for the Republic to be formed. It was a time of happiness, celebrated on the same day in all planets within the Republic sphere of influence, to avoid confusion of dates and times, but was awaited by young ones and older citizens alike, for this was a time of year where families got together, to celebrate the birth of the man who would lead the way for peace and justice, as well as exchange gifts with family and merely be happy.

And that is exactly what Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was. There was a bounce in his every step, and a wide grin was plastered about his kindly features as he walked towards the small room he and his Padawan Anakin shared, stopping occasionally to catch small ornaments with the Force that younglings decorating the trees had dropped, always with a reply of "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan liked children. As Master Yoda always said, usually preceded and followed by a chuckle, "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is." And he was right, Obi-Wan had found. Most younglings had a very unique, hopeful outlook on life, which dwelled in the simplest things, but understood something the older, more mature Jedi, even Masters Yoda and Windu, in their infinite patience, could not grasp. How far Obi-Wan had come from those light-spade and bucket days! From the precious innocence that went with being young, before being tainted with the corroding effects of time. Oh, well. It was all for the best. One could not stay young forever, and time waited for nobody. Not even a Jedi. Obi-Wan merely smiled and continued on, reaching the room.

Anakin was sitting in the middle of the floor, a pair of old, paint-stained robes on, concentrated on the small table he had about him. Obi-Wan closed the door silently. The boy had grown so much since they had first met so many years ago on Tatooine, so much that his mother would have difficulty recognizing him. Anakin then turned his attention from the small object he held in his paint-stained fingers to his master.

"Oh, hello, master." He said, happily.

"Hello, Anakin." Obi-Wan crouched down by the table. "How is it coming?"

Anakin applied a small dab of paint and said "Finished." Obi-Wan took the small model, using the Force to suspend it in mid-air, so as not to disturb the paint Anakin had so meticulously applied, with attention to every conceivable detail on every bit of the model, that was a beautiful replica of a Republic LAAT/I gunship. He also turned it, to see the gunship from every view possible.

"Very good, Anakin." Obi-Wan marveled, genuinely impressed. He manipulated the Force in his hand to send the small ship onto a holder so that the paint would have a proper chance to dry as Anakin rose, taking off the robes and revealing the ordinary ones he had underneath. "Master," He inquired, almost shyly. "Will the council need us the holiday season?"

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow as he thought. "No, Anakin." He said. "I don't believe so. Why?"

"Because my friend Grendo wants me to come with her to Malistare for a podracing tournament that spans over Byelformas day." Anakin said. "She wants to leave tonight and it would be for about two weeks. May I go, Master? Please?"

Obi-Wan thought. He never really cared for podracing, but perhaps… Anakin was old enough, and had shown responsibility. Added to the fact that he knew Grendo and her parents. They were good people, being Jedi themselves. Yes, it did seem reasonable.

"Well, Anakin," Obi-Wan began, folding his arms the way he always did, with one hand on his elbow and the other arm concealed by it, the way his master Qui-Gon always folded his. "You know I don't really like podraces, but you have proven yourself as responsible. I believe you will be able to go on to Malistare without me, clogging up time with you and your friend."

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Really Master? You mean that?" Obi-Wan nodded yes, with a fatherly smile. Anakin leapt up, happy. "Thank you, master! May I go pack?"

Obi-Wan consulted the chronometer on the wall behind him. "Half an hour of saber practice. Then you may pack. But don't forget to pack your saber as well."

"Yes, master." Anakin said. He turned to his room, when Obi-Wan spoke again. "And don't forget your toothbrush, and to use it as well as your saber. Not either or."

They both shared a chuckle. It was an old joke between them. One of many. Anakin went to his room, the sounds of the saber barely filtering in through the closed door.

Obi-Wan went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of kaffe. He sat and looked out into the Coruscant view of the window opposite him. The planet had but two seasons, one that was sunny and hot, and one that was rainy, like it was now. A thought then occurred to Obi-Wan. Anakin was going away for the holiday. Why shouldn't he? He had not had a rest for several decacycles now. It would be nice to get away. Perhaps he would go to Bagrat IV, and visit the nature sanctuary, but it was only a place of plants and small insects, not really a great place for a vacation. Obi-Wan decide against it and took a sip of the kaffe, the bitter, warm and oak tasting sensation flowing through him, through the marrow of his teeth and warmed him from the cold he felt just by seeing the rain outside. Perhaps Felucia, the Twi'lek homeworld, and visit another of his Jedi friends, Aayla Secura. She was very nice, with a roguish sense of humor, that Obi-Wan found himself laughing with her about. But then again, she would probably be overwhelmed by her twenty-four brothers and sisters that constituted her "small" family (At least, it was considered such in Twi'lek terms.), as well as all the family they had created on their own. Scratch that from the mental list. The thought got him thinking about Aayla. She was quite the artist and he withdrew the Byelformas card she had made for him from his pocket, beautifully preserved. He knew she rather fancied him, and Obi-Wan had to admit, she was very pretty and Twi'leks were considered one of the most beautiful races in the galaxy, but they both knew they would not be able to be together. They were still friends, despite this. Then, a pang of guilt resided in his stomach. He had never sent her a card. Oh, well. He would contact her on Byelformas day. She would like that.

It was then that the illumination unit of an idea flashed its light above Obi-Wan's head. He finally found a place for him to spend the holiday. Naboo! It was small, but the countryside was very beautiful, and it would be nice to visit his old friend Jar Jar again. Obi-Wan could find no fault with his choice and decided. Naboo it was! He would pack after seeing Anakin off.

Speak of the Sith Lord, there he was. Anakin came out, bearing a suitcase, and something in his pocket. Obi-Wan got up and bid the young man farewell. But before Anakin left, Obi-Wan dug in the closet and recovered a medium sized package, covered in a green paper. Anakin unwrapped it carefully, so as to preserve the paper, and his eyes lit up as he was what was inside.

"A Corellian YT-1300 cruiser!" Anakin said, happily. "Thank you, Master!"

Obi-Wan merely smiled. He knew Anakin had been wanting to get one for a long time, which was why was saving his credits, but he knew it would make an appropriate present for him.

Anakin put his case down and reached into his pocket, retrieving a small bag from the confines of it. He handed it to Obi-Wan who opened it curiously. Inside was a large packet of Movarian kaffe, his favorite blend.

"Well, thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, genuinely touched. He had not received a Byelformas present for a long time, probably a good, one, two… Force! Nearly eighteen years now! "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Anything for my favorite master." Anakin said, with a smile.

"Anakin, I'm your ONLY master." Obi-Wan said.

"Then you won't have much competition." Anakin grinned. "Merry Byelformas, Master and may the Force be with you."

"Merry Byelformas, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "May the Force be with you."

The Padawan left and Obi-Wan went to pack. He merely took a few changes of clothes, his toothbrush and toiletries, and a large holoalbum. Before he closed the case, he opened it, glancing through all the old holos he had collected over the years. One of him and Qui-Gon, right before their fateful assignment to Naboo, another milestone of him and Anakin, on their first completed assignment, and one of his and Aayla of Revan XII. So many memories he had amassed, making the fairly young Jedi rather nostalgic. Obi-Wan shut the album, packed it in the case and proceeded on with preparing the apartment for his absence. He left a message on the comm, saying that he and Anakin were not in and where they were, as well as checking and double checking that nothing was left activated. Seeing that everything was in order, Obi-Wan left for the shuttle bus.

The trip to Naboo was rather uneventful, for Obi-Wan read the whole way. There was a holodrama being played, which Obi-Wan chose to ignore, for it was tooled for an audience that would best accommodate Padawans Anakin's age. Female Padawans Anakin's age.

Upon the arrival on Naboo, Obi-Wan encountered something he did not expect. The entire planet, as it seemed, was covered in a white substance that looked like the frosting on someone's nameday cake. The roofs of the buildings were layered in the stuff, as were the walkways, and it seemed to make the whole scene rather cold, which explained the Nubians' warm dress. Obi-Wan's cloak kept his warm, save for his breath which froze almost immediately upon escaping his lips He kneeled down, taking a sample of this newfound substance. He found it was cold, but also damp. And there seemed to be more of this stuff falling in small, crystalline flakes, as he saw two Nubian children running about, trying to catch the flakes with their tongues. Obi-Wan decided to give it a try and caught two, feeling somewhat childish as he was rewarded by only a slight cold sensation, which was ten promptly replaced by the warm moistness of his tongue, and the taste of water.

It was then a rogue ball of this stuff hit him full on the chest. The child responsible looked up, and stepped forth, apologizing profusely. However, Obi-Wan merely laughed, saying everything was all right, and sped the young ones on their way with a Merry Byelformas blessing.

Obi-Wan decided to take a brief detour before finding an inn to stay during his excursion to the planet. He stopped by the Theed Grand Palace, whose high domed structures were covered in this frosting stuff, giving it a sort of beauty and mystique that had a dash of romanticism thrown into the mix that it did with all the Nubian buildings. Obi-Wan went inside, leaving his bag at the desk and proceeded inwards.

The halls were devoid of all life, save for the few security volunteers sparsely stationed at strategic locations. Only the cafeteria housed a fair population, which only consisted of people who were finishing up work before they got their holiday break. That's when he caught sight of her. She had changed very little since he had seen her, after the Nubian celebration ball after the epic battle against the Trade Federation, but then she was in such a beautiful flowing white dress. Now, she had grown. Her face was still healthy looking, if not slightly older. Time had been kind in her case, however, as her exquisite looks were unaltered. Her body had matured also, for it appeared that she had grown taller. It was hard to tell however, from her sitting position. But somehow, Obi-Wan knew. It was her, after all, the one thing he did know, if anything else. She was dressed in a fuzzy looking sweater over her clack dress, her hair worn down to her shoulders. Her breasts were not particularly large, but in Obi-Wan's mind, they would make perfectly adequate handfuls. Her handmaidens sat off at another table, eating their meal and gossiping, while she sat alone, having only a salad.

"Well, it has been a long time, your highness." Obi-Wan spoke, jovially.

Padme Amidala looked up, light flowing into her olive eyes as a wide smile spread across her face. "Obi-Wan!" She nearly shouted, in a very un-queen-like manner. "Obi-Wan Kenobi! My Goodness, it's been… years!" She strode across to him, wrapping him in a large hug. Obi-Wan smiled, returning the favor. Her scent had not changed either. It was still the sweet, rosy smell that he remembered only in a dream. They broke apart. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I decided to take the holiday off." Obi-Wan smiled. "Thought I'd pop round and see you."

"Oh, well, please sit down!" Padme beamed, revealing that perfect row of white teeth. "Oh, this is such a lovely surprise! Where are you staying at?"

"I'm not sure yet." Obi-Wan said. "I haven't found an inn around here to stay."

"Ooh, you might be in for a job." Padme said her smile diminishing. "I think they've all been taken up. There might not be room, amongst all the people who've come for the snow."

"Oh, is that all that white stuff out there?" Obi-Wan pointed over his shoulder with his right thumb.

"You've never seen snow?" Padme sounded incredulous, but smiled. Obi-Wan shook his head and Padme laughed, not a mean-spirited laugh that rubbed Obi-Wan's ignorance in his face, but merely a laugh of surprise. "You've been halfway across the galaxy, and you've never seen snow? Well, my, my, we'll have to build a snow-Gungan someday when you're here."

Then, Obi-Wan could have sworn that the same illumination bulb that symbolized and idea appeared above Padme's head. "I've got a thought. I'm staying at a lakeside retreat out in the mountains. It's only me and my handmaidens. We've got plenty of room, and perhaps you'd like to stay with us."

Obi-Wan blinked and thought. "Yes, I'd love to." He smiled. "I left my bags at the front. But I'll wait until you're done, all of you."

"Oh, that reminds me." Padme stood again and took his arm. "Come on. My handmaidens, well, bodyguards now, ever since I was elected Senator, would like to see you again I'm sure."

"Senator?" Obi-Wan asked. "I thought you were still Queen."

"Oh, heavens no." Padme said. "My terms as Queen were up, but the new Queen asked me to serve as Senator in the Republic. It's been a lot of work, and I'm just glad it's the holiday. I only have to be back here in the palace once again before the big day, thank goodness."

"When's that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"On Byelformas Eve." Padme said. "There's a grand ball that's going to be happening. But anyway."

She led him over to the table where the handmaidens sat, giggling and munching. "Ladies," Padme announced. "We have a visitor who will be staying with us over the holiday. I'm sure you all remember Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi."

There was almost a collective murmur, as well as a squeal from one or two of them as they all got up and greeted Obi-Wan, who recognized them. Sabe, as well as, Rabe, Eirtae, Yane and Sache. His attention had been elsewhere when they had last met, on their employer, Padme. _Gods, she is so beautiful…_ he thought to himself.

The rest of the stay was uneventful as they packed up and left in a speeder shuttle. It was when they reached a high attitude speeder that Obi-Wan began to take interest in something other than his host. They reached high into the air, for the water gondola was unusable as the water had frozen. So, they were obligated to take the mountain route, over the snowcapped peaks, which bordered the clouds in a scene that nearly took Obi-Wan's breath away in its amazing natural beauty. Padme sat with him, smiling that he admired the beauty her homeland had to offer. The retreat was something else as well, for it looked like a house made of the edible spiced bread the younglings made, only theirs were castles, held together using the Force. This was the real thing. Obi-Wan felt happy and secure as he got out of the transport and into a dream, almost. He had not experienced anything like this since his youngling days. He continued to smile as he was shown inside and to the room he would be staying for whatever time he decided to stay on Naboo.

The evening was actually geared towards relaxation. Most of the former handmaidens wandered about in packs, like gossiping hunters. Obi-Wan merely sat around, socializing with a few of them before fatigue came closing in on him. The bed was very warm and very soft, giving Obi-Wan the feeling that he was floating on a cloud, or similar happenstance. A frown crept over his face before he succumbed to his tiredness. Using the Force, he checked on Padme, in the room five doors down the hall from his. The frown disappeared, replaced with a relaxed smile when he felt her, in bed, snuggling in for the night. Why he did, was beyond him. It wasn't logical for him, or characteristic. His feelings had been running rampant ever since he was with her again. It was something completely inexplicable, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him, other then a small case of butterflies in the stomach whenever he caught sight of her. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

The next morning was very relaxed when Obi-Wan awoke. The snow outside was still falling, making Obi-Wan comfortable inside, where it was deliciously warm, almost hot. He kicked off the soft, yet thick and warm covers and began to dress from the bedclothes he was currently adorned in, which only consisted of a light pair of pants. He selected a casual pair of robes, and headed for the refresher, where he took a scalding hot shower, followed by an ice cold one, allowing himself to experience the sensations of heat and cold which allowed him to become fully conscious. He dressed quickly and exited the room, following one physical trait that plagued him at this moment. He was hungry. The Force guided him to the dining hall, where a few handmaidens were awake, and chatting while enjoying hot bowls of some oat mixture that smelled delicious. Obi-Wan found the source of this concoction, feeling the saliva accumulate in his mouth at the smell and viscosity of it, and took a bowl for himself. He sat down at the table, seeing a few of the familiar faces, Sabe, who, still in her nightclothes, currently stretched, the top piece coming up ever so slightly, revealing her naval, while Sache and Eirtae socialized at another side of the table. Obi-Wan took a spoon, dipping it into the brew, and blowing on it, to cool it off. He popped it in his mouth, the warmth spreading over his tongue, accompanied by the sweet tang of Nubian bubbleberries. Obi-Wan finished the bowl, with polite, yet concentrated hunger. He then prepared himself a cup of kaffe, with a few pieces of well-cooked Nubian bread, prepared so that it was crispy, and covered the slices with a spread made from the Nubian apple orchards.

Partially thanks to his Jedi training, Obi-Wan sensed a presence behind him. He turned, almost standing, but what he saw he knew was no threat, unless the nightclothes housed some deadly beam that could not be deflected by the Force, and the rubbing of the eye was the firing sequence. But Obi-Wan knew that the chances that it was to occur were slim to nil. Padme approached him, rubbing her eyes, which revealed she had just awoken.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan," he smiled when she finished rubbing her half open eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes." Obi-Wan said, returning the smile. "It was very relaxing. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh, it was the least I could have done for an old friend like you." Padme said, getting a cup of kaffe of her own, and adding a bit of nerf milk and sweetener to it before she sat down. "I must ask you one thing, however. Do you have any plans for the day?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, slightly suspicious, as he had been with Anakin yesterday. "May I ask why?"

"Because my handmaidens and I have a bit of shopping to do it Theed today, for Byelformas." Padme said. "Presents and such, and I was wondering if you would accompany us."

"I would be happy to." Obi-0Wan said. "I might do a bit of shopping myself. I always seem to end up buying a great deal of presents this time of year. Though it hasn't been so bad this year, it is as if this season is the weight-loss program for my credit account."

Padme laughed. "That seems to happen to everyone." She said. "But have you ever received anything?"

"Well, only one thing recently." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin gave me a bit of Movarian kaffe."

"Oh, Ani!" Padme said. "I'd forgotten! How is he?"

"Oh, Anakin is doing just fine." Obi-Wan said. "He's off on Malistare with his other Padawan friend, to see a few podraces. I'm not sure if you'd recognize him anymore, though. He has grown so much, and is so much more skilled, I can barely recognize him from the little boy on Tatooine we met all those years ago."

"Really?" Padme said, intrigued. "Well, I guess we all have to grow up sometime. Anyway, I guess we all have to get changed, and get ready to go. We'll probably be there all day. Come with me, if you'd like. We've got a lot of catching up to do." She drained the last of her kaffe, and went off to get dressed, as Obi-Wan followed her. She was right about that. She was a great friend to have, or even as something more, more intimate…

Obi-Wan gave his head a violent shake, but not so violent that Padme would notice. His mind had to be clear, as it always was. Padme opened the great oak door, that was so intricately carved and shaped that Obi-Wan could compare it to the works of a Bith artist, who rather seemed to enjoy making odd patterns and shapes, in clusters and such numbers that the piece began to hurt the eyes if one were to stare at it too long.

Padme collected a select series of clothes and retired to the refresher unit to change, while O-Wan sat at the foot of her bed, looking around. The room was not as small as his, but it had a few homier, feminine touches about it, from the holos on the walls, to the scattered articles of clothing that were strewn about the place. One particular item caught the Jedi's eye. A music book, one tooled towards an Alderaanian lyre. He recognized it almost instantly from the design of the notes and the quick, cheery tempo that usually accompanied the instrument.

"Do you play?" Obi-Wan called to Padme, not taking his eyes off the book, flipping through the pages, with the delicacy of an archaeologist, sifting through an ancient ruin on some faraway planet.

"What?" Padme called, not quite hearing him.

"The music book." Obi-Wan said. "Do you play?"

"Oh, heavens, no." Padme said. "I did when I was very little, but I have missed it."

Obi-Wan sat back on the bed, a small smile dancing about his lips, concealed by the stubble on his chin that was the beginning of a beard. He knew that was one tick off a list. As to the other five, he would merely listen, later. Investigate, if the push came to shove. Padme then came out, dressed in an auburn colored dress that swept her ankles, covered by a fuzzy sweater, that was not done up in the front, so that she would not perspire whilst indoors. She and Obi-Wan linked arms as they exited the room, seeing the other handmaidens were dressed similarly.

The speeder was awaiting them on the landing pad, and comfortably accommodated them. Obi-Wan sat near the back, while Padme visited with Sache and Eirtae. He opened his ears to be extra-sensitive. First, he concentrated on Rabe. His Jedi training allowed him to sense desires and passions inside certain people, force-sensitive or not. Judging by the slender design of her fingers, and the lack of calluses on them, as it was with the rest of the handmaidens, Obi-Wan could tell she was skilled in a particular art. Her fingernails were clean, but Obi-Wan could sense the great creativity flowing through her, particularly for the literary arts. He also overhead her saying to Yane that she missed the art, due to the lack of a proper writing set. There was another tick off the list. Yane also discussed her desire for a particular holodrama. Obi-Wan had seen it, and knew it was a rather stylishly created and tasteful one. Another tick gone! Obi-Wan was doing wonderfully. Sache and Eirtae both respectively desired a particular datanovel, (Which Obi-Wan assumed was one geared towards a more feminine person then him.) and a particular blend of Alderaanian sweets. Now, Obi-Wan turned his attention to Sabe. Judging by the sate of her fingernails, she was involved in a messier type of art. Painting, perhaps. His suspicions were confirmed, when she started to complain about her supply of favorite type of paints running dry two days ago. Obi-Wan now knew everything he needed to. He compiled the mental list as they touched down in the shopping plaza of Theed. Padme and the handmaidens split up, each of them going their separate ways, agreeing to meet in a few hours in the food court. Obi-Wan first went off, exploring the entire place, creating a mental map, knowing where he could find everything he needed.

The day waned on, with a great deal of exploration for Obi-Wan, as he ran into all of his hostesses at different points, each time they exchanged greetings. The purchases he made reminded him of an ad he'd seen on a holovision set.

Sache's datanovel: Thirty credits.

Eirtae's Alderaanian Sweets: Fifty credits.

Rabe's Calligraphy set: Sixty credits.

Yane's holodrama: (Special edition.) Twenty-two point two-five credits

Sabe's set of paints: Forty credits.

Padme's Alderaanian lyre (Made from a real Baku tree.): Two hundred and forty credits.

Wrapping paper for it all: Fifteen credits.

Small meal in the food court (Gungan seafood roll, with spice sauce.): Ten credits.

Spending time with Senator Padme Amidala and her handmaidens on Naboo during Byelformas: Priceless.

There are some things money cannot buy. For everything else, there's Coruscant Express.

Obi-Wan smiled at the almost identical situation as had been featured in the ad. All he had to do was wait, and his hostesses came to sit with him, carrying much more bags than him. He mused that they all must have been rather strong to accommodate all this, but if there was one thing he was to learn on this trip, it was that women possess almost supernatural strength whilst shopping, proving Master Yoda's saying that "Learn something new each day, do you."

The trip back was rather uneventful, most of the chatter focusing on the handmaiden's, especially Sabe's, hunger and how everyone would never guess what they had got each other for Byelformas. The evening meal was specially prepared, spicy, and sweet gooberfish soup, which was absolutely delicious. Everyone went to bed that night, tired, full and excited, for Byelformas was a mere two days away. Obi-Wan spent his last bits of energy to wrap some of the presents he had bought. He then turned in for the night, vowing to finish his wrappings tomorrow. Without another thought, he let the waves of sleep take him into the tide…

His eyes fluttered open the next morning, seeming as if it were a second he was sleeping, yet awakening fully rested. He got up, seeing the snow had finally stopped falling. Obi-Wan dressed, showered and went out to the dining hall. It was far too early for anyone to be up, so after his meal of oatmeal and toast, he slipped into meditation, calming his mind. Then, he saw Padme's lovely face, her enchanting eyes, and her long, soft, and dark hair. He reminded him so terribly much of his first love, Gillian Danica, their all-too brief love, when they were both Padawans, ending so soon, and in the tragedy of a speeder accident. It had been so many years ago, but he still felt the pain of her loss, despite his joy at her being one with the Force. But now, Padme and he had grown fairly close in their relationship. It was completely inexplicable, this feeling he had in his stomach, whenever she was about.

After about fifteen minutes, the door creaked open, and Padme came out, slightly more alert then she had been the previous morning. Obi-Wan could feel her seeing him, and turning to go.

"Please, don't let me deter you from your morning meal." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't want to disturb you." Padme said, considerately. Obi-Wan smiled. That was always the way Padme was. Never thinking of herself, always of others. If she had the proper midi-chlorian level, se would make a formidable Jedi.

"You're not disturbing me, Padme." Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes to reveal her, not too terribly far away from him. "I was merely thinking."

"About what?" Padme asked with almost childlike curiosity.

Despite himself, Obi-Wan caught himself smiling. He knew that question, oh, how he knew that question. It was what he had asked his late master, Qui-Gon Jinn so many times when he had accidentally walked in on his meditation. And to his great surprise, Obi-Wan found himself answering the same way Qui-Gon had each time. "Nothing much, really." He smiled kindly, placing his hand over hers as she came to sit at the table. An electric sensation rippled through him, as he felt her warm, soft flesh, seeing the beautiful hand that was a prim and proper as the rest of her. The lovely, crème du crème skin, the warmth of it, though slightly red, with an imprint from her pillow, and the perfectly trimmed, wand well-cared for nails.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme asked. "Are you busy today?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I've got no plans for the next two weeks, Padme." Obi-Wan said. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

Padme let a mischievous smile form on her full lips. "I was wondering if you wanted o go out in the snow with me. I haven't done anything like it since I was a little girl. I've really missed it, and I'd like to experience it again with you."

"Padme, did you ever grow up?" Obi-Wan teased. His voice sounded stern, but it was the twinkle in his eyes that gave him away, revealing the tease it really was.

"No." Padme said. "I just pretend to be serious sometimes. Anyway, we'll go outside later. And be sure to dress warm. If you need any mitts or gloves, we've got some kicking around here."

After their meal, (Padme's really, for Obi-Wan had already eaten.) They went outside into the snow. Obi-Wan was in his ordinary cloak, with the hood down, but Padme had a fur coat on, and a wool toque over her head, that didn't quite contain her long, dark hair. Her mitts were made of the same material, and added to her beauty, making her even cuter.

After searching and dragging Obi-Wan around for a bit, she finally found a bit of damp snow, which she began to make a ball with. Following her instructions, Obi-Wan helped her roll it until it got bigger and bigger until it came up to her hips. They rolled a second ball up, not quite as big as the first one, and Obi-Wan used the Force to place it on top of the first ball, while Padme packed snow at the bottom, where they joined, reinforcing the bond. Then, Padme made a rectangle out of the snow, and put it on the second ball, with a very small ball on top of the rectangle. She poked out two eyes, and Obi-Wan found two appropriate branches, and stick them where the ears went. The Jedi and the former Queen stood back to admire their very first team effort at a snow-Gungan.

Padme smile at Obi-Wan and said, "That was fun." Obi-Wan shared her feeling, but then something occurred to him.

"Padme," he said. "When I arrived, I got a bit of an unusual welcome."

Padme cocked an eyebrow. "How so?" she asked.

"I was hit by some of this snow, and I don't really understand what was meant by it." Obi-Wan said, taking a fistful of it, making a ball and throwing it at Padme.

It hit her square in the left breast. Padme laughed. "It's called a snowball. In snowball fights, you're supposed to throw them at you opponents."

"What is the scoring system?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There is none." Padme said.

"No rules? No referee?" Obi-Wan said. Padme shook her head no. "No rules. All you do is throw snowballs at your friends for fun. Let me show you." She took a bit of snow, and the chase was on. If someone, five years ago, would have sent the Queen of Naboo, throwing snow at what would have been a Jedi Padawan, they would have thought both had gone insane. Particularly if Master Qui-Gon, or even Masters Yoda or Windu ha seen it. Even Governor Bibble would have a thing or two to say about it.

In total, Obi-Wan had thrown a grand total of to hundred snowballs, fifty of them hitting the former Queen, who seemed to be skilled at this sport, for she had thrown less, with greater accuracy. But it was one, where Obi-Wan threw his, and Padme ducked, charging at him with a fistful of snow. He caught her, and she tried to shove the snow down his robes. They overbalanced in each other's arms, and they fell down a small hill. Padme screamed in delight as they rolled and rolled, both laughing like children playing in the field. When they stopped at the bottom, with Padme on top of Obi-Wan, in a position one who didn't know both of them would have taken as lovemaking, Sabe's voice came down the hill.

"Milady?" Sabe called. "Milady, where are you?"

"Down here, Sabe." Padme called.

"Luncheon is ready, Milady!" Sabe called back. "Is Master Obi-Wan with you?"

"Yes?" Padme called grinning at Obi-Wan, for she was still on top of him. "We're coming."

Padme helped Obi-Wan up. And quickly, Padme grabbed a bit of snow, and shoved it down Obi-Wan's robes. Gods, it was cold!

"PADME!" Obi-Wan shouted as Padme ran off, giggling like a schoolgirl, while Obi-Wan ran after her, laughing as well, and dancing from the sheer cold on his chest. He finally caught her, both of them tumbling to the ground, laughing.

"Milady, are you coming?" Sabe said, looking at them as if they had both lost their minds.

"Yes, Sabe." Padme said as she got up, brushing the snow off of her. Obi-Wan followed her inside. His boots were caked with snow and ice, and his robes were cold and damp, but it had been fun getting them so.

The luncheon consisted of a warm, native bird, served with thick sauce over bread, which warmed Obi-Wan from head to toe. The rest of the day was spent tobogganing, with Obi-Wan behind Padme on the same toboggan as they rolled down a large hill. That night, he finished his wrapping, shortly before falling asleep in his chair by the fireplace.

A beep from his comm awakened him early the next morning. He took it from his bedside table and answered it sleepily. "Master Kenobi."

"_Did I wake you, Master?_" Anakin's voice said.

"Oh, don't dwell on it, Padawan." Obi-Wan said. "Is there is problem?"

"_No, no problem, Master." _Anakin said. "_I was merely checking up on you. I hope it's not too terribly early_"

"Oh, no, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "How are things on Malistare?"

"_Very good, Master."_ Anakin said. "_We were just about to leave or another podrace, and I just wanted to see how you were getting on."_

"That's very kind of you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "I expect you'll be leaving fairly shortly, so I'll bid you farewell."

"_You always did know everything." _Anakin said. "_Goodbye, master."_

As the channel closed, a light came on in Obi-Wan's memory. Today was Byelformas day. And if his memory served, Padme had a ball to attend today. Perhaps he might be able to attend as well. It would spice things up for him. It was far too early to ask Padme now, so he settled on asking her if it would be all right later on, during the afternoon luncheon. Until then he flipped through the holoalbum he kept.

Padme seemed rather taken with the idea. She nearly squealed her approval. She even said something about him being one of the "saviors of Naboo."

"Do they really call me that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." Padme said. "But I do. W probably won't be leaving until the early evening, because dinner is being supplied."

Obi-Wan used his time to get prepared, for the afternoon was waning. He showered, applied cologne, and dressed in his best. Crisp new robes, on their maiden voyage, shiny black leather boots, and silk dress pants. He pondered on taking his lightsaber with him, and decided to. What kind of Jedi would he be if he were caught off guard and unarmed? Besides, it was a matter of pride, despite all the Jedi teachings about it to have the saber at your side, a sort of decoration on the ones strong with the Force.

If he thought he looked good in his dress clothes, he soon found out that he didn't hold a candle to Padme. She came out of her room, in a short dress that came up to a little north of the knee, which were covered in matching hosiery, bound not by shoulder straps, but by a thin band round the neck, adding to her sex appeal. There were faint traces of blush on her cheeks, and her lips were red and glossy. Surprisingly, with all the unusual Nubian hairstyles, she wore her hair down, about her shoulders. Most of all, it looked fun. The handmaidens wore similar dresses, not quite as exciting as Padme's but they still could have turned heads. Sabe's was red, Yane and Rabe's blue, Eirtae's gold, and Sache's green. Padme took Obi-Wan's right arm, and the handmaidens went in pairs, with Sabe in the lead behind Padme and Obi-Wan. It kind of went without saying that Sabe was Padme's right hand, the head of the handmaidens, who ruled with a kind heart.

The palace was decorated more extravagantly then the Jedi Temple, for there were more colors, and the security volunteers all wore red hats. They also said one thing, in envy as Obi-Wan walked past with the beautiful Nubian Senator and her lovely handmaidens. It was event eh same for Captain Panaka, and his accomplice, Typho. "Lucky Jedi Bastard."

The dining room was rather extravagant, with various political dignitaries seated at the rectangular table. Queen Ryellan sat at the head, in a white dress that seemed to weigh more then she did, and the same could probably be said for the headdress. Beside her sat Governor Bibble, and several other dignitaries Obi-Wan did not recognize. Seats were reserved for the party of seven, most near the Queen

"Senator Amidala." Ryellan nodded her head as she spoke, her regal accent coming out clear. "And…"

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Padme said, presenting him. Obi-Wan bowed low, ad rose to shake an outstretched hand.

"Ah, _Master_ Kenobi is it, now?" Bibble asked.

"Master." Ryellan rose, and curtsied. "I have heard several … interesting things about you from the Senator."

"Nothing bad I hope." Obi-Wan said as he sat beside Padme, who had sat at the nearest empty seat to Ryellan, as she was obligated to do as a Senator.

"Hardly." Ryellan said, as she clapped her hands, calling for the meal to begin.

The feast came, the ancient wooden legs buckling under the sheer weight of it. It was a large field bird, enough to feed a famine planet for a week, with bubbleberry sauce, stuffing, vegetables, and mashed Taka root, with rich gravy overtop of it. There were also strategically placed hors d'oeuvres, which did not last too terribly long.

When everyone was served, Bibble spoke up again. "Master Jedi, I'm sure that during the holiday season, the talk of politics is rather… uninteresting. Perhaps you would be so kind as to share one of your missions with us."

There were murmurs of approval across the table.

"If you'd really enjoy that," Obi-Wan said, seeing that nobody objected. He told of his first mission with Anakin, a mere smuggling operation on Corellia, what involved a great deal of Bernian refugees, mostly wanted man and political prisoners seeking refuge. The table was a very good audience. Ryellan actually put a hand to her mouth, when he told of the one smuggler, who drew a blaster on them. At the end, everyone applauded him, causing the wise, somewhat proud Jedi Master to flush slightly.

"Have you had many similar adventures?" Sache asked from across the table.

"Oh, yes." Obi-Wan said, his eyes drifting to Padme. "I have a great deal of holos in an album I keep, if the Senator would care to see them."

"Perhaps later." Padme said. When the words had escaped her lips, the dessert arrived. Padme used the distraction for a small , yet wicked plan that had crossed her devious little mind. She took a napkin, and her lipstick, writing quickly on her lap so nobody would notice. She then dropped her fork, not entirely by accident, and while she was underneath the table, she slipped the note in Obi-Wan's boot.

Obi-Wan felt her, and he sat up unusually straight.

"Is something the matter, Master Kenobi?" Ryellan asked.

Someone else would have been blubbering on, making excuses. But Obi-Wan, cool as iced Nubian ale, said "Just a slight stiffness coming on, your majesty. In the shoulder. Probably due to the change in altitude."

Dessert was finished quickly, and the dance started up. Obi-Wan seemed to dance with everyone, except for Sache and Eirtae, who never let anyone else dance with them, for they were always together, both on the dance floor, and to go get some more Nubian wine, getting more and more giddy.

Obi-Wan was to find that Sabe was an accomplished dancer, but Padme was wonderful on her feet. Soon, the beat changed, and a small chorus of Nubian children came up on the stage, and Sabe began to sing, and old favorite on Naboo. Obi-Wan and Padme took hands, Obi-Wan's hand on Padme's hip, and they began to dance to the music.

_Do you know how festive trees are grown?_

_They need sunshine, but sunshine can't grow festive trees alone._

_They need raindrops. Raindrops can't grow festive trees, here's the reason why._

_In the winter, rain will freeze, and the trees will die_

The child chorus then began to sing, as Obi-Wan stared into Padme's eyes, mesmerized by her beauty. Padme found herself breathless in the Jedi's arms.

_Do you know how festive trees are grown?_

_They need sunshine, and raindrops._

_Friendship and kindness,_

_And most of all,_

_They need love._

As Sabe stared to sing again, Obi-Wan began to twirl Padme slowly, and dip her down, both of them enjoying it a great deal. She then started to sing of the fabled good Jedi, Rubin, who traveled around the galaxy every Byelformas eve in a pod towed by a team of nerflings, a more elegant form of nerf that was very graceful and beautiful, delivering presents to all the good little boys and girls of each world, as well as everyone else who had been good.

_Do you know how Rubin gets around?_

_He needs snowflakes, yet snowflakes can't do it all, I've found._

_He needs nerflings._

_Nerflings, even though they try, they need other things._

_Every Byelformas, they have to fly, and they don't have wings._

Obi-Wan brought Padme back up, their arms in the air, and their noses were almost touching. He could smell Padme's minted breath, coming in pants, and he could have counted the light freckles, sprinkled like cinnamon on her nose

_Do you know how Rubin gets around?_

_He needs snowflakes, and nerflings._

_Sunshine and raindrops._

_Friendship and kindness._

_And most of all, _

_He needs love._

Padme now began to bend at the hip, down and Obi-Wan held her. The sweat was coming off both of them. He brought her back up, gracefully, and they began to waltz again.

_Do you know how festive cards are made?_

_They need pictures, pictures can't complete them, I'm afraid._

_They need greetings._

_Greetings say what's in your heart, that's what they are for._

_But when loved ones are apart, festive cards need more._

Obi-Wan now took Padme sweeping across the dance floor, paving a wide path, drawing attention.

_Do you know how festive cards are made?_

_They need pictures, and greetings._

_Sunshine and raindrops._

_Snowflakes and nerflings._

_Friendship and kindness._

_And most of all,_

_They need love_

Obi-Wan swung Padme into a stunning tango pose, as the song ended, and brought her back up to applaud Sabe and the children, as well as the musicians on their performance.

The night ended soon, for it had been an energized dance, and people had to get back to their families for the big day tomorrow. The handmaidens were tired, and awaiting the morn tomorrow, for they could then open their presents. They stacked the wrapped packages under the tree in the salon, and scurried off to bed. Upon reaching his room, Obi-Wan remembered the feeling he had at the table. He took off his boot, and a napkin fell out, traces of gravy on one side. On the other side, he recognized Padme's handwriting and lipstick.

_Come to my room, at midnight. Please bring that book of yours, and I must see you, concerning something else. Please don't disappoint me. _

_-Padme_

Obi-Wan checked the chronometer on the wall. It was half an hour to. He changed from his dress clothes and washed. At two minutes to the hour, he slipped out of his room. He proceeded down the hall, silently. His Jedi training allowed him to move without a sound, and nearly invisibly.

He approached Padme's door, but a sound came from the door at the end of the hall. Sache's room. He turned slowly to see Sache and Eirtae, locked in a passionate embrace, Sache's hands slightly south of Eirtae's shoulders. A light moan escaped one of them and Obi-Wan gave his head a shake. He knew it was impolite to stare and retreated into Padme's room before he was detected.

He found the single occupant, lying on her tummy, with nothing on her shoulders, meaning one of two things: she was either strapless or naked. A fire was going in the fireplace opposite her bed, casting warm shadows about the place.

"Obi-Wan," She said, turning on her side.

Obi-Wan put a finger to his lips. "I brought you the book." He whispered. "What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

Padme brushed her hair back slightly. "Do you remember the way we first met?"

Obi-Wan did. His mind seemed to access the memories in that instant, the events of an entire day flowing before his eyes. The trap aboard the Federation ship, the trip to Gunga City, the trip through the planet core, the rescue of the queen, who later turned out to be the decoy, Sabe, and the discovery of young Anakin on Tatooine. But one thing that stood out in his memory, was a small scene between him and Padme in the engine room, returning to Naboo, where she had said that she found him rather attractive, and they had shared a bit of a kiss Obi-Wan never told Qui-Gon, for the older Jedi had been slain before the then Padawan had a chance. Obi-Wan nodded his head yes.

"Well, the feelings I had then," Padme said slowly, and meaningfully. "I still have, Obi-Wan. Only, they're worse now. I'd forgotten, but they now have matured. It's not just a crush anymore, Obi-Wan. I think… I'm in love with you."

In that small amount of time it took Obi-Wan to register this, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He knew how she felt; somehow, he knew it all this time. "You do?" He whispered, as if this moment, this feeling were so fragile, that a raise in his voice would be enough to shatter it and all would be lost. "You really do?"

Padme nodded, smiling. "Now, I see you have brought the book, and I guess we could get to know each other better." She stretched out for her bedside table, for the lamp.

"No," Obi-Wan said, catching her hand. "Don't turn it on."

Padme looked at him puzzled. "I want to see the pictures, though."

"But you're a picture yourself," Obi-Wan said. "And twice as lovely in the firelight."

"Obi-Wan," Padme said. "I thought that Jedi, particularly you, don't like girls."

"Usually I don't" Obi-Wan said. "But you're not usual. That note was an inspiration, and so are you."

"Obi-Wan," Padme cooed, smiling at the flattery. Her eyes turned skywards, and Obi-Wan looked as well to the small plant that hung from her bed curtain, directly above them. "Do you know the tradition of Nubian mistletoe?"

"I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan smiled apologetically. "What is it?"

"If a couple is caught under it, it is traditional that the man kisses the woman." Padme said. "But I'm not sure if you'd be comfortable with that. It was probably Sabe who put it there. She's always playing practical jokes on me."

"Well, under normal circumstances," Obi-Wan said. "I'd refuse, but these aren't normal circumstances. Besides," He grinned. "Who am I to argue with tradition?"

He reached out, stroking Padme's hair, and their lips pressed together, gently and affectionately. Padme pulled him in closer and the kiss began to escalate, going above and beyond the call of duty.

When they broke apart, Padme breathed deeply, her words coming out so that Obi-Wan could barely hear. "I love you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled, and spoke his true feelings. "I love you too, Padme." He lay her down on the bed and kissed her again. Soon, the passion engulfed both of them, and Obi-Wan's cloak, robes and pants lay on the floor in a heap. The room was filled with the flicker of the fire, and Padme's light moans, as the holoalbum lay discarded.

When they broke apart, and after Padme caught her breath, she smiled at the man beside her. "Obi-Wan." Her voice was a whisper. "That was absolutely wonderful…" She kissed him lightly, as his muscular arm wrapped around her.

"Merry Byelformas, Padme." Obi-Wan smiled. "And thank you. This is probably the most wonderful gift I have ever received."

"Merry Byelformas, Obi-Wan." Padme smiled. "Thank you for being my love."

"Padme," Obi-Wan shifted. "There is something I must know. What is it you want? A mere fling tonight or an ongoing relationship?"

Padme shifted as well, onto her side and faced Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, I listen to my heart a great deal. It tells me what I need to know when I am confused. And it tells me now, that our love is one that will last possibly forever. Please, don't refuse me, Obi-Wan. I need you." She held him, her eyes pleading.

"Great loves do last forever." Obi-Wan said. "And I think ours will, if you wish it. Padme, when the time and place is right, will you marry me?"

Padme gasped. This was rather blunt of him. So blatant, so sudden… so serious. Part of her knew that he meant it. Every word.

She recomposed herself, smiled and nodded her head. "If it is not for a little while. A few years, perhaps."

"As milady wishes." Obi-Wan said, and kissed her forehead. "Just so long as you're happy. Good night, my sweet."

"Good night." Padme cooed and dozed off. Obi-Wan stayed awake for a small period of time, listening to her breath, and his eyes shut.

Obi-Wan awoke with a light weight atop him. Padme had rolled over him, and her head rested on his chest, revealing a respectable amount of cleavage. Obi-Wan kissed her forehead and she stirred. She opened those lovely brown orbs of hers and smiled, before burrowing down deeper into his chest. Obi-wan sighed and got up, only to have Padme dangle on his arm. "I'll be back soon." He whispered into her neck, before laying a small kiss on it and she released him. Obi-Wan made a quick trip to the refresher, thinking over what had transpired last night. He smiled when he exited and began to dress. It was at the most uncomfortable time, as he and Padme were currently exchanging a kiss when his comm beeped AGAIN. He broke it off and Anakin's cheery voice filtered in again.

"_Merry Byelformas, Master!_" The young Padawan's enthusiasm was far too much for Obi-Wan at this hour. He replied and gave his location when Anakin asked.

"_Naboo!" _Anakin nearly shouted. "_Have you seen Padme?"_

A sly grin crept over Obi-Wan's features as he saw the naked woman before him, waking up. "More or less." He replied, not taking his eyes off Padme.

"_Could you say hello to her for me?_" Anakin asked.

"Certainly," Obi-Wan said. "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you back at the temple soon."

"_Goodbye, Master."_ Anakin said.

"Who was that?" Padme said.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, sitting beside her. "He sends his love."

"Never mind that." Padme said. "You said you'd see him back on Coruscant soon. Don't tell me you're leaving so quickly."

"Oh, of course not." Obi-Wan smiled. "Probably in two weeks or so, unless you plan to be sick of me before then. But until we have to separate, we have all the time in the world, Padme." He kissed her gently and brought her up to be dressed. But then, his ears perked up, and with a nervous glance at the door, he ran off into a closet, split seconds before Sabe and Rabe came bursting in. Padme squealed and brought her blanket up to cover her nakedness.

"It's Byelformas!" Both of them squealed, hugging Padme and each other. "Come down and open presents!"

"Rubin left us quite a bit then?" Padme said. "I'll be down soon. Just let me get dressed."

The two ran down the hall, and Obi-Wan crept out of the closet. "They're gone?" He asked.

Padme frowned. "I never thought you Jedi would be so timid."

"Well, I really never saw you flying a banner that said. 'Obi-Wan Kenobi is my lover' atop your room." Obi-Wan grinned. "Or did you want us to go public about this?"

"All right, Obi." Padme said. "Point taken." She pulled on a robe, and some pajama bottoms, and they went out to open their presents. Obi-Wan knew however, he already had his, and he would cherish it forever.

The End

Okeyday. That was fun to write. Please review! And I'll do the same for you, okeyday? If you wish, I might update on this for Anakin, Sabe, and possibly Yoda. If you want to leave it at this, that's all right. I'll decide by majority mentioned in the reviews. Ciao for now!


End file.
